Effie
by xoxTheAngelFromMyNightmarexox
Summary: Ella's youngest daughter lives a carefree life, until a horrible death causes her to become crown princess. Faced with this new responsibility, and unwanted attention from Prince Aidan of Ayortha, what will she do?
1. Chapter I

**Effie Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: **Ella, Char, Kyrria, Ayortha, and all that belongs to Gail Carson Levine. Everything else, i just kinda made up.

**_ Please review! _**

**

* * *

**

"Announcing the Royal Family: King Charmont, Queen and Court Linguist Ella, Princess Eleanor and Princess Fayette."

It's Effie, the young princess thought to herself as she walked into the dining room accompanied by her parents and older sister. Effie, not Fayette. If mother gets to be called Ella, I want to be called Effie.

Fayette. Little fairy. Yuck.

She was turning 15 soon; couldn't they at least just call her Faye?

She walked daintily and nodded politely as the family made their way to the head of the table, but she knew she would rather come running in with her stockings and slide. The marble floor was just made for sliding.

As they sat through the boring state dinner, her sister kept nudging her.

"Sit straight!" she would whisper, or "Doesn't the Duke of Bera look so handsome in blue?"

Effie couldn't care less, not to mention her ribs were black and blue from all the nudging. She desperately wished she was sitting with Mother. Mother always made her laugh.

Effie managed to make it through the dinner without falling asleep and gladly escaped to her room when she was free. Effie loved her room. It was actually a suite, with an entrance room, an entertaining room, a dressing room, and the actual bedroom. The first two were very stiff and formal, with crystal vases and fancy sofas.

Her bedroom was her own, though. Her four-poster bed was white with elfin designs hand-painted in green and on the floor was a fairy rug that had lain in the house her mother had grown up in. Double doors were always thrown wide open to let air in off the balcony.

Effie loved her bedroom because it was a place she could always be alone. No one went there save her parents and her maid, Charlotte. Even when Mandy made her take Tonic (vile stuff) it was in the kitchen, not her room.

Charlotte helped Effie out of her heavy formal gown and into a nightgown, and then Effie sat down at her desk to record the day's events in her diary.

"Being a princess is a great and exciting responsibility." Her mother had said when she had given her the diary. "Recording your thoughts and feelings is helpful."

So far, it hadn't helped at all, except to give her something to do before she went to bed. It made the end of the day feel more official. She closed the diary and hid it in the secret drawer under her desk and headed to bed, yawning.

Sometimes, being a princess just wasn't that exciting.

The next morning at breakfast, Charlotte informed Effie that she had received a letter, and it was waiting for her in her room. Charlotte didn't say who it was from, but her smile told Effie that it was good.

Effie couldn't wait to open the letter, but from breakfast she and her sister went straight to morning lessons. Effie and Eleanor each had personal tutors for all the different languages they were learning, along with arithmetic, history, and politics. In the afternoons, they shared a tutor for music, dancing, and etiquette lessons. They both had to learn much before growing up, but Eleanor's classes were often much longer then Effie's. Eleanor was 17, and being the oldest, was next in line for the Kyrrian throne. Everyone thought it necessary that she learn as much as possible to make a good queen.

Effie considered herself lucky that she was the second born child. While Eleanor sat through extra lessons, Effie would ride her horse, Sandstorm, through the woods, or force one of the page boys to help her improve her sword-fighting skills (something her parents didn't need to find out about.)

By the time she finished her last lesson, she was dying to read the letter. She ran out of the classroom, heading for her room, and crashed right into a maid carrying a tray of food.

"Effie!" Mandy cried. She was standing behind the maid. "That was rude! Apologize!"

"Sorry." Effie said, smiling sheepishly.

"Quite all right, your highness." the maid said, curtsying.

Effie curtsied back, and continued running to her room.

"Just like her mother." Mandy muttered under her breath, leaning down to help the maid clean up.

When Effie reached her room, she was quite out of breath. She had run almost halfway across the castle!

She picked the letter up off the tray on her desk, and threw herself very unlady-like onto her bed. She squealed when she realized the letter was from Aidan, the prince of Ayortha.

_Dear Effie,_

_I'm so glad you came to our ball last month. I was going to strangle Alice before you arrived. All that girl ever does is gossip. That is, when she's not fluttering her eyes or flipping her hair. Doesn't she know she looks like an idiot when she does that? Guess not. Balls are so boring. Leaving the ball early and sneaking into the kitchens was a great idea. Too bad we were caught._

_Anyways, about that book you were looking for, I found it. It's written entirely in gnomish and bound in hand woven silk. Your mother will love it!_

_Annie says hello and wants you to come over again soon to play dolls. I also can't wait to see you again, but if you want to play dolls with me, I swear I'll banish you. Besides, why play with dolls when you have me, the handsomest doll there is?_

_Yours truly,_

_Aidan._

Effie giggled. Aidan was her bestest friend in the entire world. They had met when Aidan was 3 and Effie was just a newborn. He said that even then, he knew they would cause mischief and mayhem, and Effie believed him. Aidan was not like the other gentlemen Effie knew. She and Aidan still acted like children, and loved to sneak around and play pranks on each other.

Actually, she and Aidan went beyond being best friends. They were betrothed, and would some day grow up and get married. Effie loved the fact that she was going to marry Aidan. He was her best friend, and she knew they would spend their whole lives having fun together.

She quickly took out a sheet of stationary and began a reply.


	2. Chapter II

**Effie Chapter 2**

Thanks soooo much to all my reviewers, omg, i luv u guys! And thanks to helya aka **xtragicbeautyx** my trescoolioness beta and bff! _serial killer, ahhh!inside joke_

Anywho, here's chapter 2! (hey that rhymes...)

* * *

It was one week later, and Effie was sitting down to have lunch with her sister. She and Eleanor usually just talked about their boring lessons, or discussed something that had happened in the castle.

But today, Eleanor didn't say anything. She sipped at her exquisite soup and nibbled at her rich bread and stared dreamily at a tapestry on the wall. Effie recognized the look. Her sister was lovesick. Again. The tapestry on the wall depicted a beautiful fairy blessing a bride and groom on their wedding day.

Effie got tired of the silence and finally spoke up.

"What's going on, Ellie?" she asked.

Her sister frowned at the nickname, but only said, "Nothing, Fayette. How are things with you?"

Effie rolled her eyes. Why did her sister always have to be so proper?

"Really, Ellie, just tell me. Who is it this time?"

Her sister tore her eyes away from the tapestry and stared at her soup.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said. But her flaming cheeks gave her away.

"I'm your sister, Ellie. I know when you're lying. Save both of us time and just tell me."

Eleanor looked up and there was a sparkle in her eyes. "I know I've said this before, but I'm in love, Faye."

Effie just rolled her eyes again, just to bug Ellie.

"No, really!" Eleanor said (frowning at the eye-rolling), "It's different this time! It's Matthew, The Duke of Bera. He's so nice, and sweet, and handsome, and romantic..." Her eyes got that dreamy look in them again. She broke out of her trance, and turned to look at Effie.

"I think I want to marry him." she said softly.

Effie almost choked on her soup. Marry!

"But, you're only 17!" Effie cried out.

Eleanor laughed. "Only 17? Sweetie, 17 is not that young. Mother married father when she was about my age."

"That's different." Effie said, stubbornly.

"Not really." Eleanor smiled at her naïve little sister. "We're not kids anymore, Faye, we're adults. Sooner or later, we're going to have to make adult decisions. I love Matthew, and I want to marry him. I know he'll make a good king."

Effie decided she didn't want to grow up, but then Eleanor stood up. "I know change is hard," she told her little sister, "But you have to live with it and move on. Why don't you come to my room tonight? I want to talk some more. We never do that, you know." She gave Effie another smile, before leaving with a rustle of her skirts.

Effie was still thinking. Eleanor getting married! She just couldn't see it.

That night, after dinner, Effie headed to her room to change into a lighter gown before going to Eleanor's room. As she left the room, she told Charlotte she was heading over to her sisters room to talk about sister stuff.

"Oh, that's really nice, Miss." Charlotte said. "You sure are lucky to have a sister. Myself, I only have brothers. A sister would be real nice sometimes."

Effie smiled as she headed up the hall that led to her sister's chambers. Her sister was nice, yes, but crazy too. Marriage?

Effie stuck her hand out to knock on the door, and was surprised when it opened. She stepped inside, headed towards the bedroom, and froze in the doorway.

On the floor lay the bodies of two maids, and on the bed, in a pool of blood, lay her sister.

From somewhere she heard a chilling scream, and she realized belatedly it was herself before everything went black.

§§§§§§§§§§§§

When she came to, she found herself lying in someone's arms. There was a throbbing pain in her head, and the images of her precious sister came rushing to mind. She let out a gasp which immediately turned to sobs.

"It's okay, Effie, it's okay." Came a voice from above her. Effie recognized the voice and realized she was lying curled up in Aidan's arms. He held her close against his chest, and murmured into her hair. "Its okay, Effie, it's okay."

She continued to sob, not caring where she was or how Aidan was there, only glad to be with someone who would protect her. She sobbed into his shirt for a long time before finally running out of tears.

She buried her head in his shoulder. "What happened?" she asked voice still thick with tears.

Before he could reply, she was lifted out of his arms and pulled into her mothers embrace.

"Oh, honey, are you okay?" Ella hugged her youngest daughter incredibly tightly. "Oh, sweet, I'm so glad you're awake!" she planted a kiss on Effie's hair and continued to hug her daughter. "Thank you, Aidan, for taking care of Effie." she said, looking at him with tearful eyes.

"I'm just glad I could help her." he replied a little sheepishly.

King Char came then, and wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. His brown curls were damp, and his dimples were nowhere to be seen as he held his family close. Aidan recognized the family moment and quietly slipped away.

Char let go of his family, and they all moved to sit down on the bed. Effie realized it was her bed, and they were in her room.

"What happened?" she asked again, her mother's arms still around her.

Char buried his face in his hands.

"When you screamed, the guards, the maids, me, everyone came running to see what happened. When we saw Eleanor, we immediately locked down the castle and searched the area, but no one was found. Eleanor...had been stabbed. Right in the chest." His voice cracked. "When we saw you on the floor, we thought they had gotten to you too, but the doctor told us you had only fainted. You hit your head on something when you fell and blacked out. You've been out for a whole day. We sent out messengers, and when Aidan heard, he immediately came over to help you."

Effie's heart filled with appreciation for Aidan.

"When is the funeral?" she asked with a thick voice.

"Tonight." her father replied. He got up and pulled Ella up too. "You should get some sleep now darling. We all need some sleep."

Ella helped Effie lay back and kissed her forehead before she left. When they were gone, Effie let her tears come back, and cried herself to sleep.

Effie woke up a couple hours later and almost screamed when she realized someone was lying on her bed next to her. She quickly recognized Aidan though, and prodded him awake.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"It took me six hours on horseback to get here, and then I sat up all day waiting for you to come to. I needed some sleep but I didn't want to leave you alone, so I decided to sleep here."

Aidan said all this in a groggy voice, without opening his eyes or getting up. "Oh...thanks." Effie whispered.

Aidan smiled and slipped an arm around her as she snuggled close, then they both drifted off to sleep.

That's how Charlotte found them when she came to wake up Effie.

"Time to get up your high- Oh!"

Charlotte wasn't sure what to do. Usually she woke up Princess Fayette by tapping or nudging her on the shoulder, but she couldn't just...tap Prince Aidan. It wouldn't be right. Not to mention awkward.

But Aidan saved her by yawning and getting up himself. When he saw Charlotte, she blushed and fell into a curtsy. "The king wanted me to wake the princess, for the, um...the funeral."

Aidan's clear blue eyes darkened. "Right. I'll wake her." he said, turning to Effie.

Charlotte almost swooned. The Prince had looked straight at her, and he looked soo devilishly handsome with his black hair all messy from sleeping.

Aidan leaned in close to Effie's ear.

"Time to wake up, Princess." he whispered. Effie just sighed and mumbled. "Effie, you have to get up. Eleanor's funeral."

Effie's eyes flew open and filled with tears. She sat up and Aidan pulled her into a hug.

"Be brave." he said. "I'll be right with you. You can do this."

Effie nodded, and he got up and left.

Charlotte helped Effie into a black silk gown. It was simple, with a square neckline and long draping sleeves. Effie clasped a pearl necklace around her neck. Eleanor gave me this, she thought. She swept her hair back with a black ribbon, and made her way down to her parents.

The royal family, along with Aidan and Mandy, stood at the front, trying to look brave as Chancellor Robert talked about Eleanor's beautiful life and untimely death. At the end, it was Effie's job to lower the lid of the casket. Eleanor looked so peaceful in a lacy white gown. Her soft brown eyes were closed, and her pale face was framed by her long, perfect brown curls. She was beautiful and looked exactly like Char, while Effie took after their mother.

"I know change is hard. But we have to live with it and move on."

Effie heard the words as if Ellie was standing right next to her. She impulsively leaned down to give her sister one last kiss on the cheek before closing the casket and turning around to be enveloped by her parents.

* * *

I almost cried when i wrote this chapter. I felt like Eleanor and i had a deep connection. tear tear lemme know what u think!


	3. Chapter III

**Effie Chapter 3**

I'm so sorry for taking so long. I have absolutely no excuse except laziness. Sorry!

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are so nice! Haha, **JohnnyIsDead**, your review was so random. Lol, yes Aidan is quite the looker.

Thanks also to **xtragicbeautyx** aka Helya, my wonderfully patient beta.

* * *

Two nights later, Effie was called into her father's library. When she got there, both her parents were waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Effie asked, seeing the grim look on their faces.

"Effie." her father started, "You're growing up. And growing up means doing things you don't want to do." Hadn't Eleanor said something like that? Effie didn't like this.

"Darling, now that Eleanor has...passed on, you are our oldest and only child. You are now the crown princess and heir to the throne."

Effie gasped. With all the commotion, she didn't think about that.

"This is a really big change darling." her mother said. "You have to prepare for the throne. You'll have to take more lessons, and travel more with your father and I, and we have to find a husband soon, and-"

"Husband?" Effie interrupted. "But what about Aidan?"

Ella sighed. She had hoped on avoiding this.

"Effie, you can't marry Aidan anymore. You and Aidan are both heirs, one of you would have to give up their right to the throne if you wanted to marry."

More lessons? No Aidan?

"I don't want to be queen." Effie declared.

Another topic Ella hadn't wanted to talk about.

"If you don't take the throne, sweet, then it goes to Aunt Cecilia. And since she married the king of Makos, then our whole kingdom, under her name, would join with Makos. There would be no more Kyrria.

Effie frowned. No Kyrria. That wasn't good. No Aidan. That was also no good.

This was too much.

"I have to think." Effie said. She didn't wait for a reply; she just turned and left the room, heading for her own.

_"We're not kids anymore, Faye, we're adults. Sooner or later, we're going to have to make adult decisions."_ Her sister's words came to haunt her. This is too soon, Ellie! She thought.

Effie was so busy thinking that she ran into Aidan.

"We have to talk." she said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him into a deserted corrider.

"Whats wrong?" Aidan asked, looking worried.

"Aidan, im the crown princess." Effie blurted out. "And that means that I'll have to start taking more lessons. And doing boring political stuff with Mother and Father. And i'll have to be all proper and good _all_ the time. And…and I won't even be able to marry you, Aidan." She looked into his eyes, seeking help.

Aidan looked away. "Yeah. I know." he said.

"So, what do I do?" she asked.

"I have an idea." Aidan said. "I'm not sure whether it's good or bad, but..." he took a deep breath."I'm willing to give up Ayortha to marry you."

"Huh? Aidan, you can't do that." Effie said.

"I can, and I will. I love you, Effie. I always have. I want to marry you."

Effie was shocked. "What?" she squeaked.

"I love you." Aidan said, then suddenly, he swooped down and captured her lips in a kiss. It was a soft and gentle kiss, and Effie found herself falling into it until he pulled away. "Will you marry me, Effie?" he asked, still holding her close.

Effie thought about it. Marry Aidan? It had all been good and well before, when marrying Aidan had been something she was expected to do. But now that she suddenly had a choice?

"No." Effie whispered.

Aidan pulled back. "Why not?" he asked.

Effie stared at her shoes. Suddenly, looking at Aidan was very hard.

"I can't ask you to give up your kingdom for me Aidan. They need you more than I do. Its not right."

Aidan looked crestfallen. "But I love you. Don't you love me?"

Effie gave that some thought. "I love you alot...as a friend. You're my very best friend, but I don't love you like...that."

Aidan tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, and realized she was telling the truth. She was a great friend, but she didn't love him back. He pulled her into a hug. He wished it was more, but Effie needed him as a friend right now, so that's what he would be.


	4. Chapter IV

**Effie Chapter 4**

**THANKS **to everyone who reviewed. Especailly those who gave me, uh, constructive crticism. I really appreciate it and look forward to more of it! And if anyone wants me to reply to their review, lemme know. I love emails. And of course, love to **xtragicbeautyx**

_ in case you didnt know, Effie is Fayette's nickname... just so we have that cleared _

* * *

Effie stood perfectly still as maids scurried around her, straightening a hem here, fixing a curl there. Effie surveyed herself in the mirror and gave herself a last look-over. Her gown was deep green trimmed in gold lace, with a long train and deep neckline. She wore an emerald pendant at her throat and a gold tiara sat in her curled brown hair.

"You look beautiful." Charlotte declared. Effie smiled warmly at her, and then went to meet her parents in the parlor outside the ballroom where her 15th birthday party was being held. Her father took her arm and walked her in proudly after the herald announced their entrance. Effie smiled and nodded on the way to her seat as various guests bowed. She passed Aidan and her smile broadened. She hadn't seen him since Eleanor's funeral, two months ago.

Eleanor. Her parents still avoided the topic of her sister. It was a pain Effie was force to suffer alone, for the time being at least.

After everyone was seated, King Char rose and gave a great speech. Then

Queen Ella gave a toast, and Mandy shared some embarrassing (precious, as Mandy called them) memories of Effie's childhood. Then there was a feast and dancing.

Effie was dancing with Eric, a good friend of Aidan's, when she noticed him sitting sulkily at a table by himself.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked.

Eric looked over at Aidan. "He's upset because of the roses." He replied.

"What roses?" Effie asked.

"The ones he gave you earlier. Remember? You didn't even take them, you just laughed." Eric said.

"Well, yeah." said Effie, "But I didn't think he was serious. I don't even like flowers, he knows that."

Eric sighed. "He was trying to be romantic, Princess."

"Romantic? Eric you have to explain to him, he'll listen to you! I don't love him like that, and the way he's acting certainly isn't helping.

Why doesn't he understand?"

Eric chuckled. "Princess, every girl he's ever met has fawned over him.

He figures you will too, eventually."

Effie stopped dancing. "Fawn? He wants me to fawn over him?"

Eric shrugged. "He's a lovesick guy."

"Well, tell him I am not ever going to fawn over him, nor will I fall in love with him. Honestly, he is being so self-centered!"

"Give him time, I'm sure he'll come around." Eric said reassuringly.

"I hope so. I miss the old Aidan." Effie replied.

Aidan came up and asked Effie to dance after Eric, and when the song ended, he took her hand and led her out to the parlor.

"Sneaking out from my own birthday ball?" Effie said, giggling. "Genius, Aidan, pure genius.".

"Not exactly." Aidan replied. When he was sure they were alone, he turned and took both of Effie's hands in his.

"Effie," he started, "I know I said this to you before, and I know you didn't exactly agree. But I was wondering if, maybe now, you-"

"No." Effie cut in impatiently.

"But I didn't fi-" Aidan started, but he was cut off again.

"Aidan, what are you doing?" Effie asked. "It kills me to say it, but I don't love you."

"You wanted to marry me before. Why not now?" he asked defiantly.

"I wanted to marry you because it was already arranged, not because I was in love. We always had fun together, and I just thought being married would just mean having more fun."

"It can, Effie. It'll be wonderful." Aidan was pleading.

Effie pushed away. "You deserve someone who will love you back, and you don't deserve to have to give up your kingdom. I'm so sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Aidan said, eyes darkening. He thrust a small, gaily wrapped package into Effie's hand. "Happy birthday, Princess."

He bowed, turned and left.

Effie watched him leave with sad eyes and an angry, broken heart. She hated _love_. It turned everyone into complete fools. Stupid love.

Effie returned to the party downhearted, her night ruined.

That is until she saw a young man standing with her parents.

He looked to only be a year or two older than Effie. He was tall and expensively dressed, with blonde hair that was messy and fell in his eyes. His eyes were dark brown and a scar ran down his left cheek.

Effie froze and suddenly couldn't breathe.

Her parents caught sight of her and beckoned her over.

"There you are darling." her father said, smiling. "Fayette, meet Tristan of Dorn. He is going to be our guest here at the castle for the next few weeks. And may I present my daughter, Princess Fayette of Kyrria."

Effie fell into a clumsy curtsy. She felt like an elephant in a giant dress. "It's a pleasure to...to meet you." she said in a strangely nervous voice.

Tristan bowed. "The pleasure is all mine, my Princess."

My Princess, he called me MY princess! Effie thought to herself. Well, then again, who else would be his princess, I mean, I'm everyone's princess, aren't I? Well, everyone in Kyrria. Wow, that's a little intimidating. But still, no one ever really called me that, but he did, and wow he looks really good, how does his hair look so messy and so perfect all at once, and that scar, oh I wonder where-

But she suddenly realized her parents were staring at her, and Tristan was waiting expectantly.

"I'm so sorry, what did you say?" Effie asked with flaming cheeks.

"Would you like to dance?" Tristan asked (again), offering his hand.

Effie took his hand. "Gladly." she replied almost breathlessly. She was giddy. She had never been giddy before.

"You are a fine dancer, your highness." Tristan said as they waltzed.

"Thank you." Effie replied. She would never skip a dance lesson again.

The song ended, than another song ended. Finally, Tristan let go of

Effie.

"Thank you, Princess, for your most exquisite company, but I, regretfully, must leave now. Until next time." He bowed, and kissed the back of her hand.

Effie blushed. "Until next time then, Tristan of Dorn." He stood up and gave Effie a playful and surprising wink before leaving. Effie could feel her heart swell up into her throat. She thought she might faint.

She spent the rest of the party in a dreamlike trance, and dreamt of dancing with Tristan that night.

The small package Aidan had given her lay untouched on her night table


	5. Chapter V

**Effie Chapter V**

Ok, i re-edited this chapter just cuz it needed it. i dont think you'll realy notice the diff's, but it was bothering me.

Also, this chapter ends kind of randomly. Please review!

* * *

Effie woke up feeling very happy. She yawned loudly and snuggled deeper into the covers. She didn't feel like getting up just yet.

Charlotte came into the room and began her usual tidying up. Effie wasn't exactly the neatest princess in the world.

"Good morning!" Effie chirped.

"Good morning to you, highness! Still tired from your party last night, I expect?" Charlotte asked.

Effie remembered Tristan, and her face split into a grin. "Not anymore." She replied.

She suddenly felt like spilling her heart to Charlotte.

She sat up and asked, "Have you ever been in love?"

Charlotte looked up at Effie with more than a little surprise. That was an unusual question, coming from Effie.

"Well, I'm only 17, highness, and a simple maid. Not much chance to fall in love." She said, innocently.

Effie was overcome with a sudden rush of nostalgia. Eleanor had been 17. How she would've loved to gossip about boys. But as quickly as it had come, the memory had gone.

"I think I'm in love." Effie whispered.

Charlotte's eyes widened in curiosity.

"Really? With whom?" she asked.

"Tristan of Dorn. He's the son of one of Mother and Fathers close friends." Effie said excitedly.

Charlotte came over and sat down on Effie's bed, forgetting the fact that she was the maid and Effie was the princess. Effie didn't care. Gossip was the great equalizer.

"He's so handsome!" Effie gushed, "He has these dark eyes, and he's so tall!"

"Really?" Charlotte asked. "Is he the one that gave you that pretty little box on your night table?"

Effie's head whipped around.

Aidan's present.

Right.

"Oh, no, that's from Aidan." She said, her spirits quickly dropping.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Charlotte asked.

Effie reached over and picked up the small, brightly wrapped box. She undid the ribbon on the top and pulled the lid off.

Inside was a ring. Its band was made of pure silver, and elfish cut emerald sparkled.

"It's beautiful!" Charlotte said.

"It's certainly very nice." Effie said unfeelingly, but secretly she agreed. It _was_ beautiful.

She flipped the box upside down, and a note fell out.

It read:

_To Effie, With Love from Aidan _

Nowhere did it say Happy Birthday. Was it supposed to have been for something else then?

Charlotte looked at the ring, and gave a jump.

"Oh, my!" she cried. "Forgive me, highness, you're late for breakfast, o dear, entirely my fault, I am ever so sorry!"

She hurriedly helped Effie out of bed, and let her freshen up before thrusting her into a dress and running a brush through her hair.

"Really, Charlotte, I can dress myself." Effie mumbled darkly, while Charlotte scurried around her.

"Of course, your highness." Charlotte replied, absentmindedly. She apologized several times again, before letting Effie run down for breakfast, but Effie still ended up arriving late and having to eat in the kitchens. Not that she minded.

After breakfast, Effie ran off, late to her lessons. She spent the morning memorizing gnomish trading phrases and deciphering the differences between various dinner forks.

By the lunch time she was tired of learning, and ready for a break.

In her clumsiness, she had spilled ink all over her dress, ("You get that from your mother. Birds of a feather, you two." As Mandy said).

She changed into a simple but pretty blue gown and braided her straight brown hair before going down the lunch

She was going to have lunch with just her parents, in a small private dining room, but when she entered, she found that two extra places had been set.

"Who's joining us for lunch?" Effie asked, taking a seat.

One of the maids, an elderly woman who had been Effie's nurse when she was little, shook her head.

"The question is, _Is_ anyone joining us for lunch, miss." She said.

Effie rolled sighed. "_Is_ anyone joining us for lunch?" she asked, in a falsely sweet voice.

Char smiled. "Yes, actually, Tristan has been invited to have lunch with us. You remember him from last night. And, of course, Aidan is still here." Char's smile grew mischievous. "Ad I saw the two of you sneak out last night. Didn't he tell you he was staying for a while?"

Effie almost fell out of her seat. Tristan was joining them for lunch! Why had she chosen this simple gown to wear, she must've had a hundred other ones far more flattering than this one. Not to mention the state of her hair!

And Aidan! She still wasn't sure how to think of him after last night.

As if on cue, Tristan entered.

"Good afternoon, your highnesses." He said, bowing deeply.

Ella smiled. "I've told you before, Tristan, there is no need to bow so much. We're not quite that formal here."

Tristan only gave his wonderful grin.

"I always bow in the presence of magnificent women." He said. He glanced at Effie meaningfully, and she felt herself go pink.

Just as Tristan took his seat across from Effie, Aidan appeared. His cheeks were flushed pink and his blue eyes were shining from being out in the cold.

"Sorry for the delay." He said, "I was out riding and lost track of the time."

"It's no problem, Aidan. Sit, please." Ella said warmly.

Aidan took the only available seat, right next to Effie.

"Good afternoon, Princess." He said in a formal tone. Effie resisted the urge to stick out her tongue at him.

"Good afternoon." She replied, just as formally. "I trust your ride was enjoyable?" she asked.

"Yes, very." Aidan replied.

Anyone listening to their exchange would have assumed they were complete strangers, not best friends since birth.

They were on dessert when Tristan spoke up.

"That's a beautiful ring you're wearing." He said to Effie, referring to the ring Aidan had given her. She had forgotten she was still wearing it.

"Where did you manage to find a stone that matches your eyes in such beauty?" Tristan said, looking straight at Effie.

Effie felt herself blush, but she couldn't look away from Tristan.

Aidan took in the sight of them and quickly forgot his anger towards Effie.

"I gave it to her." He said, scooting closer to her on their side of the table. "It was a birthday present. From me." He put more stress than necessary on the last word.

"It's a fine present." Tristan said, dutifully.

Aidan smiled. "Anything for my closest friend, wouldn't you agree?"

Tristan looked at Aidan in a new light. "Of course." He replied. He smiled back, but his eyes sent a different message.

Ella and Char took in this exchange looking slightly perplexed, and Effie was suddenly very uncomfortable.

"If you'll excuse me," she said standing up from the table, "I have many more, uh, lessons and such to attend to." She gave a quick curtsy.

"So sorry." She said lamely, before rushing off.

Effie spent the rest of the day doing lessons and avoiding Aidan and Tristan. Having to deal with boys was a completely new experience for Effie, and she wasn't quite sure what to do.

That night she decided to write it all down in her journal. It helped, a little, and she felt slightly better as she climbed into bed. She smiled when she saw Ella enter the room.

"Mother! Is something wrong, I wasn't expecting you."

Ella dismissed Charlotte and sat down on the side of Effie's bed.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you, sweet." She pulled the covers around Effie protectively and smoothed the sheets,

"How have your lessons been going?" she asked.

"Good." Effie replied. "Although I don't see what memorizing ogress phrases will ever do to help me."

"Trust me, it'll help." Ella replied, smiling at the memory. "And how are things with Aidan?" she asked.

_Aha! So that's why she's here!_ Effie thought.

"It's fine. Wonderful." She replied.

"Don't lie to me, Fayette. I know when you're lying. And I was there at lunch this afternoon. I don't need magic to know something's wrong!" Ella said in her no-nonsense mothers' tone.

Effie caved. How could she not?

"Aidan's been….strange lately." she started slowly. "He says that he loves me…I'm not quite sure I love him back, though. In that way, I mean."

Ella sighed. "True love is hard to find, sweetheart."

She looked out Effie's window.

"Eleanor was different, though. She was such an innocent little angel; she fell in love with every boy she saw. I always wondered if she could ever choose just one."

They were silent for a moment, but Ella looked down at her daughter when she heard sniffles.

"She told me, that night." Effie said. Effie felt the desperate need to let her mother know Eleanor _had_ found someone. "She said she was in love. That she wanted to get married. To…I don't remember who it was. But she had finally found someone. And, I – I really wish she was here." Effie said, wiping at her eyes. "Because I never got to talk to her about these things, and I now I do want to talk to her, but…but….And you never even talk about it." Effie said, unable to stop herself. "About her. I don't have anyone to talk to, not even Aidan now, and it's like nobody cares."

"I'm so sorry." Ella said, pulling Effie into a hug. "Your father and I, we didn't handle this so well. I guess we should have seen it coming, but darling, I'm so sorry."

Ella returned her gaze to the window, as if it would tell her what to do.

"When my mother died," she said, "I was your age. Younger, actually. My father wasn't really there for me, either. All I had was Mandy."

She gave a big sigh.

"But often, good things can come of bad things."

Effie looked up at her mother.

"What good things could possibly come from this?" she asked.

"Well, I met your father at my mother's funeral." Ella stated.

If the moment had not been so serious, Effie would have laughed. Meeting your future husband at a funeral? That wasn't terribly romantic.

"But I am going to be here for you. Your father and I both." Ella continued. "Anytime you want to talk, you can talk to us, alright sweet?"

She gathered Effie into her arms again, and rocked her back and forth.

Effie was reminded of the night Aidan had held her, the night Eleanor had died.

And the memories she had been trying to forget cam rushing back to her.

Opening the door, seeing the maids, then seeing Eleanor, spread out on the bed like that…

She opened her eyes. She suddenly realized something.

"Mother." She said, pulling away. "Eleanor was…stabbed. I saw her, she was…._murdered_!"

Her eyes got wide. Why hadn't this occurred to her before? In all the sadness and confusion following her sister's death, she had actually managed to forget that Eleanor had been stabbed. She felt like a terrible horrible person. How did one just forget something like that?

Ella looked away.

"Who did it?" Effie asked. "There must've been someone, who was it, what happened? Why aren't you telling me?"

"Darling, this isn't the time to be talking about this. You wouldn't understand." Ella got up to leave.

"Understand what?" Effie said, scrambling out of bed to follow her mother. "You just said I could talk to you, and now you won't tell me. What's going on, Mother?"

"Go to sleep, darling. We'll talk in the morning." Ella said, and then left.

"Wait!" Effie called, but suddenly Charlotte was there, forcing Effie back into bed.

"Now miss, its time you went to bed." She said.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Effie said, resisting, but Charlotte was surprisingly strong.

"Tonic time!" Charlotte announced.

She forced Effie to swallow a spoonful of the thick, vile liquid, and Effie found herself falling asleep in a matter of moments.


	6. Chapter VI

Thank you very very much to the following reviewers: cinnamon-sq, Kates Master's Sister, cinnamon, lil bling bling, lilnovelist, breathless74, JohnnyIsDead, mistyqueen, brain-brat and thedarkflamer for reviewing my story more than once. I appreciate it. D . Thanks and much love to xtragicbeautyx for being the bestest beta ever. Thank you to anyone who ever has or ever will review my story to tell me more than just "good job". Constructive criticism is welcome and wanted.

**Effie Chapter VI re-edited**

When Effie awoke the next morning, she felt confused and dizzy. She sat up groggily and rubbed her temples. Had she had two doses of Tonic last night to feel this awful? Or maybe she hadn't had her Tonic at all. She tried to remember whether she had taken it, but she couldn't remember the night before. She screwed up her eyes and thought hard, but it was just a blur. She did remember crying. And…yelling? She yawned and rubbed her eyes. If only she wasn't so sleepy, perhaps she could remember.

Effie stretched and stumbled out of bed. Something was wrong with her room. She looked around and noticed that her curtains were still drawn. Strange.

"Charlotte?" she called out. There was no reply. She shrugged and stretched again. Most likely she had just woken up early. Of course, she had never really woken up so early before, but it could happen. Effie wandered over to the curtains drawn across the balcony and flung them open.

"Aaah!"

She jumped back at the sudden harsh sunlight that invaded her room. When she was finally able to open her eyes again, she stared out into the sun. It looked to be mid-morning. Breakfast would have finished awhile ago and Effie was already late for her morning lessons. Mother would be terribly mad at her if she knew Effie had slept in so late. Where was Charlotte?

Oh well. No matter. She always complained about Charlotte dressing her, and now she could prove that she could dress herself. Effie decided to forego the usual corset and petticoats and pulled on a simple navy blue gown. The bodice was low-necked, to Effie's distaste, but the skirt was short, just brushing her ankles, and Effie absolutely hated long skirts. She brushed her hair and tied it back, then turned to look in a mirror. The unusually low neckline made her throat look bare, so she slipped Aidan's ring onto a chain and fastened it around her neck. Better.

She turned and breezed towards the door, but when she tried the knob, it wouldn't open. Effie pulled and pushed and turned, but the door wouldn't budge. Effie couldn't believe it. She was locked in! Why would anyone lock her in her room?

Last night was suddenly fresh in her mind. Mother! Mother must have locked her in!

How dare she! Effie had never thought she could be mad at her mother, but she was certainly very mad now. First, her mother kept secrets from her, and now she had locked Effie into her room.

_She doesn't trust me!_ Effie thought. _And what have I ever done to lose her trust? Nothing!_

She stalked over to her window and looked out. A plan formulated in her mind.

_Well, I've never done anything to lose her trust before, but there's nothing stopping me from starting now! Mother already doesn't trust me, I might as well give her a reason not to. Hmph! She can't tell me what to do!_

Effie walked out onto her balcony and looked down onto the small courtyard. It was clear, for now at least. She had to hurry. Effie grabbed a light cloak and slipped it on before climbing over the edge of the balcony and grabbing hold of the vines that grew so conveniently up the castle walls. She climbed down easily enough, although she did fall the last few feet. But no matter. She brushed herself off and pressed close to the wall to avoid being seen.

_Where to go now…_

She heard a high whinny and smiled to herself. Of course. She could go out for a ride. In fact, there was nothing she'd rather do right now than ride as far away from the castle as possible.

Effie was about make a mad dash for the stables when she stopped in her tracks….and sniffed the air….

_Mmmmm, cookies. Well, I haven't had breakfast yet, so it's only proper that I eat first…right?_

Effie snuck around the castle, trying to stay as close to the castle walls as was possible. She was almost caught twice , but ducked behind a tree or under a bush just in time. She finally reached the servants entrance to the kitchen. The door was wide open to let the heat of the kitchens out. Effie peered in and saw Mandy pulling racks upon racks of cookies out of the oven. A few maids were bustling about, cleaning and cooking. When she was sure no one was looking, Effie ran into the kitchen and ducked under a table. It was covered with a table cloth, thankfully, so no one noticed her underneath. When, a few minutes later, Effie saw most of the feet leave the kitchen, she ducked out from under the table and grabbed as many cookies off the table as her hands could carry. She stuffed one in her mouth and the rest in her cloak, and ran out of the kitchen. She ran all the way to the stable, and didn't stop until she was safely inside. There she collapsed on a bale of hay and began to giggle as she stuffed another cookie into her mouth.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a voice said from behind her.

Effie turned around excitedly.

"Christopher!" she said to the boy smiling in front of her. She held up her loot. "Look what I have!"

The boy named Christopher grinned wider. "Cookies? Mandy's cookies?"

Effie grinned. "Mandy's delicious chocolate chip cookies!" She dropped four into her friend's eager hands. "I stole them!" she added, in a guilty whisper.

Christopher laughed conspiringly. He was Effie's age and height, with straight brown hair, dark eyes, and a deep tan. He was at the castle training to become a knight, and he was one of Effie's closest friends.

"Stole them, eh?" he said, merrily munching on a cookie. "I wouldn't have thought it of you, Effie. You're such a good girl."

"Well, I blame you." Effie countered. "You are a very bad influence, Chris."

"Aye, I am." Chris agreed.

"Cookies?" a small voice asked from outside the stable. A young boy came in carrying a large, dirty saddle. He was a little short for a 12 year old, but it only accented his expressive hazel eyes and dirty blonde curls. The same hazel eyes and blonde hair, in fact, as Charlotte. This was Timmy, a stable boy at the castle, and Charlotte's younger brother.

"Hullo, Princess and Chris! I thought I heard you two in here." Timmy looked at the cookie in Effie's hands. "Don't I get one?"

Effie curtsied and handed him one. "Why of course, Sir Timothy, only the best for my most loyal subject."

Timmy set down the saddle and, wiping his grubby hands on equally grubby pants, accepted the cookie. "Where've you been, Princess?" He asked while munching. "You never come down anymore."

"Yes, where have you been?" Chris said. "I hope you haven't been trying to avoid me. I understand that my dashing looks and wonderful charm are daunting, but we can still be friends." He gave her a mock-tragic look.

Effie gave a very unladylike snort. "Your 'looks' and 'charm' are far from dashing, Chris." She smiled and looked away. "Although I think I heard one of Mandy's kitchen girls say quite the opposite." She added off-hand.

She laughed at the sudden wondrous look on Chris's face, but it faded out into a serious sigh.

"Really, though, I don't have the time anymore to come down here or go riding or do anything. I'm crown princess. I have twice as many lessons as I had before, and I must spend almost all my free time with either Mother or Father or at those terrible court dinners." She wrinkled her nose. "You'd think those people were never fed the way they eat. It's disgusting. And there's absolutely no one who I can complain to."

Chris opened his mouth to mention Aidan, but instead gave her another, true sympathetic smile. He had heard the rumors going around about them, and if they were true, she and Aidan weren't on the best of terms right then.

"Well, Princess, you can come and complain to me any time you want." Timmy spoke up. He was an adorable, honest, and always eager to please.

He looked down at the forgotten saddle and frowned. "Except now, though, because I have to get this saddle washed." He bent and picked up the saddle then turned to leave.

"So long Princess! And Chris!"

Effie turned to Chris. "Well, I'm free right now. What say we go out for a ride, and catch up?"

Chris's face fell. "Aw, I'm sorry, Effie, but I'm supposed to helping Sir Chancy patrol the town. I won't be back until late tonight."

"Oh, well…that's okay." Effie said. She faked a smile. "Riding alone is more peaceful anyways."

Chris stood and bowed. "You have a good ride." He said. "And good luck with Aida- I mean, the courtiers! Good luck with them!" he added, covering his slip hastily.

Effie smiled and waved as he walked off, then turned to look for her favorite horse, Sandstorm. He was a purebred, one of the finest in Kyrria, a deep caramel color with three white socks. He whinnied when Effie came near and she stroked his muzzle and gave him a lump of sugar.

"Just you and me now, Sandstorm." She said dejectedly.

An hour later, Effie found herself riding towards a clearing in the forest. She pulled closer to the lake in the middle of the clearing and dismounted. She tied Sandstorm to a tree hanging over the lake and, while he took a drink, decided to climb up the tree. She sat high among the braches over the lake and pulled her cloak tighter around her. She sighed with boredom. She didn't particularly like being alone.

_Is this how it's going to be then, from now on? No Aidan, no Ellie, not even Chris or Timmy. Just me, sitting here all by lonesome, bored and trying to avoid my mother._

She snuggled deeper into her cloak.

_You know, maybe I don't need them. Any of them. I can spend the rest of my life alone up here, unloved and unwanted…and tired…_

Effie let out an involuntary yawn, and, lulled by the sound of the water and the trees, fell into a light slumber.

Aidan rode noisily through the forest looking for Effie. When Queen Ella had discovered her missing, she had immediately sent out a search party. One of the young stable boys had told Aidan that he had seen Effie ride out to into the forest, and Aidan now wandered aimlessly, occasionally calling out Effie's name.

"Effie….where are you?" he called into the trees, feeling slightly silly.

_I know she's around here somewhere. She's probably not answering on purpose. I don't understand why she's mad at me, I haven't done anything wrong. Well…not too wrong. Why did I open my big mouth? Why did I tell her? I'd give anything to go back to just being friends…_

His breath caught when he pulled into a clearing and found Sandstorm tied to a tree, with Effie nowhere to be seen. A sudden panic seized him.

"Effie!" he called out, untying Sandstorm. "Effie…Princess?...WHERE ARE YOU?"

He heard something start in the leaves above him, and looked up just in time to see something- or rather, someone – scream and fall out of the tree and straight into the lake.

"Effie!" he cried (yet again.)

He jumped off his horse, threw off his cloak and dived in after her. It took a bit of a struggle and a lot of splashing, but he was finally able to pull her onto shore.

"Effie!" he said, gasping for breath, "Are you okay?"

"Get OFF OF ME!" Effie yelled. Aidan quickly let go. "Aidan! What are you doing?" she yelled, getting up and wringing out her dress.

"Well…I was, uhh…rescuing you?"

"I DON'T NEED RESCUING, AIDAN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF SWIMMING, AS YOU WELL KNOW!"

Aidan cringed. "Well, you were in the lake, and well…it was only right that I try and help you…"

Effie just made a face and switched to wringing out her hair. "Well, I wouldn't have been in the stupid lake if you hadn't snuck up on me!"

"I didn't sneak up one you! I was calling your name for almost an hour! Your Mother sent me to look for you; she was worried about you."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure Mother is _so_ worried about me…" Effie muttered, sarcastically. She looked down at herself and shivered in the cold breeze. "Now I am soaking and cold, and my dress is ruined."

"You don't even like that dress." Aidan mumbled.

"NOT THE POINT, AIDAN!" Effie yelled.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!" Aidan yelled.

"WHY SHOULD I STOP YELLING AT YOU?" Effie yelled back.

"BEACAUSE…BECAUSE…because…"

By now, they were standing nose-to-nose and Effie was suddenly painfully aware of her clothes. She wasn't wearing very much underneath, so the dress was sticking to her all over, and the low neckline was pulled lower by the water. Aidan's eyes were drawn towards her chest, more specifically the necklace she was wearing.

It was his ring. She still wore it. What was that supposed to mean?

"Er, would you like my cloak?" Aidan asked.

Effie, who had seen where Aidan's eyes had wandered, blushed deeply. She wasn't quite thinking of the necklace there.

"Yes, actually, um, that would be nice." She replied.

Aidan tore his gaze away and handed Effie the cloak. She quickly wrapped it around herself.

_Aaaahhh, warmth._

She looked up into Aidan's eyes, and he smiled at her. And just like that, all the tension between them disappeared…and it was replaced by a very different feeling. Effie smiled back at him, then slowly their faces drifted closer and closer….Effie closed her eyes and felt Aidan's lips come down on hers-

And just then, they heard someone come galloping into the clearing. Effie wrenched herself away from Aidan and spun around, mortified. Aidan, for his part, was thrown off-balance by the sudden loss of contact and almost fell back into the lake. He groaned when he heard an all-too-familiar voice.

"Princess!" Tristan said, pulling up in front of Effie and dismounting. "Are you okay? Everyone has been so worried, looking for you!"

Effie smiled up at him and his soft brown eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry Tristan. I was just out riding, and fell asleep. And then Aidan came and woke me up. We were just about to head back to the castle." She smiled shyly.

"Oh…why are you wet, Princess?" Tristan asked.

Effie's deep blush returned. "Oh, well…I went…swimming?" She forced an innocent smile. She wanted to smack herself the minute she said it.

"It's a bit cold out to be swimming." Tristan said, looking slightly amused.

Effie gave a pathetic smile. "Well, um, I was hot. Heh, heh…"

Tristan seemed to accept this excuse, and turned to Aidan.

"It's a good thing you found her, Prince Aidan. Now, the Princess has to get back to the castle, and her horse must be taken back to the stables. If it is okay with you, I would not mind taking her highness back to her parents."

Aidan was about to object but he caught the look on Effie's face as she looked at Tristan. He gave a disgusted sigh.

"No, no problem, Sir Tristan. I shall see to Effie's horse, you should take her back." He said with a tight smile.

Tristan bowed, helped Effie mount in front of him, then mounted himself and rode off, his arms tightly about her waist.

Aidan wanted to nothing more than to rip Tristan into pieces right then, but he had to remember to control his temper. He was a guest here, as was Tristan. He must control himself around Effie. He was on very shaky ground with her as it was, and he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.


	7. Chapter VII

**Effie, Chapter VII **

Ella was in the library, pacing up and down the rows, looking for Char. She found him in the History of Foreign Affairs section, looking through a record of past elfish trades.

"Char?" she said, approaching him and laying a hand on his arm.

He looked up from his book into the distraught face of his wife.

"Is everything alright, Ella?" he asked.

Her green eyes watered. "No. Not really." she replied, voice wavering. Char quickly put away his book and led Ella to an armchair in the corner.

"I - I have to confess something." she moaned, as she sunk into the chair.

Char knelt in front of her and took her hands in his.

"You can tell me anything, darling." he said, worriedly.

Ella choked back a sob, and hung her head.

"Char, sweet, I...I'm not very good with children." Ella gushed.

Char waited a moment for Ella to say more, but she didn't.

"I don't think I quite understand, darling." he said slowly.

"I'm not good with children!" Ella repeated, her sob escaping. "I'm actually quite horrible with them, Char! I make a horrible mother! And now-now I just don't know what to do!" She began to cry loudly.

Char was only more confused, but he pulled Ella to him, stroking her hair and trying to calm her down.

"Don't say that, Ella! You are a wonderful mother." he said, hoping it would help.

Ella sobbed harder into his shoulder.

"Oh, darling, uh...why don't we start at the beginning?" he tried.

Ella sat up and let out a great sniff. Suddenly, words were pouring out of her.

"Eleanor was such a perfect daughter, Char, I never had to teach her anything, which is just as well since I'm a horrible teacher, but Eleanor just knew what was right and what was wrong and what was proper. She was perfect. But now my darling Eleanor's gone, and I'm falling apart!"

Ella wailed. "Of course, I can't fall apart in front of Effie, you know, the poor child needs me! But I don't even know how to comfort her, or help her at all! I tried to talk to her last night, and, oh Char, the doctor was wrong! Effie does remember! Poor child, she remembered seeing Eleanor, she remembered the blood and maids - oh, I can't even think about it! And she wanted to know what had really happened, but-but how do you explain something like this? I couldn't think of what to do, Char, I was lost in a fright, so I just locked her in her room until I could think of something."

Here, Ella's sobs resumed. "But I still can't think of anything, Char! And I've locked my own daughter into her room! See? I'm a horrible, horrible mother!"

With one last wail, Ella buried her face back in Chars shoulder.

Char spent a few overwhelmed moments stroking Ella and trying to digest the information.

"So Effie remembers? She-she saw Eleanor?"

Ella nodded.

"And she's still up there, locked in her room?"

Ella nodded again.

"Well," Char said finally, "The only way to undo this mess is to unlock that door. We must speak to her, darling. Someday, she's going to be Queen, and, well, I think we need to trust her."

"You're right, Char." Ella said, wiping her eyes and sniffing. "Of course you're right. Thank you for not hating me, sweet. I love you."

Char smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I can honestly say, love, that my life would be nothing without you."

They left the library arm in arm, and headed solemnly up to Effie's room.

Effie sat in a chair in her fathers study. She hated being in the study. It was where she always got bad news.

"Fayette, it was very unwise of you to run away like that. We were very, very worried." Ella stated.

Effie rolled her eyes.

"Then again, I can understand how you felt. I've done my share of running away." Ella added with a twinkle in her eye.

Effie wasn't sure how to respond to that. She chose anger.

"How would you know how I feel?" she retorted. "My sister was murdered, and my parents never felt the need to explain it to me! Don't you even care? Does it even matter to you who did it? I can't believe my own parents could be so heartless."

Ella was starting to look just as angry as Effie, so Char patted her on the back and took over.

"Darling, there are reasons we couldn't talk to you about it."

"There better be." Effie muttered.

"Fayette." Her father warned sternly.

Effie only scowled.

"That night was a tragic one for all of us. The sight of your sister is one your Mother and I will never, ever forget." Char closed his eyes, paused for a moment, then took a breath and continued. "You were there as well. You saw more than I wish you had. You fainted at the sight, and injured your head quite badly. You were in and out of consciousness for the rest of the day."

"I know. I remember that." Effie said testily.

"Do you really remember all of it, darling? Do you remember seeing Eleanor?"

"Yes." Effie said stiffly.

"Do you remember falling?"

"Sort of. I remember everything going dark."

"Do you remember waking up and talking to the doctor?"

"I..." Effie looked up into her father's face. "I remember waking up, but I was with Aidan. There wasn't any doctor."

Char and Ella both looked worried now.

"You woke up twice during the day. It was only for a few minutes each time. The doctor tried talking to you both times, but you claimed you couldn't remember anything." Char said.

"You scared us badly, sweet." her mother added softly. "We were so afraid that you might wake up with amnesia. Or worse, that you might never wake up at all..."

Ella stood up impulsively and pulled young Effie into a hug.

"But you did, sweet. You woke up, and we told ourselves that we would cushion you from Eleanor's death as much as possible. We were so afraid that just the mention of it might do something to you. It traumatized you, darling, and no wonder. After what you had to see...I'm just so glad you're okay now."

Effie hugged her Mother back and reluctantly felt her defenses falling. It wasn't her Mothers fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. She should just be glad to be here now, with her parents. Overprotective they might be, but they obviously loved her.

Char cleared his throat as Ella and Effie pulled apart.

"Darling, your Mother and I have something to tell you." he said. "Rather, something else to tell you." He looked away from her as he said it, and seemed quite uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Effie asked, looking between her parents.

Char plastered on a fake smile, and said in a falsely cheery voice,

"You're going to Ayortha."

"What?!" Effie cried, jumping back.

"We've decided to send you to Ayortha." Char repeated, a hint of wariness in his voice

Effie looked incredulous.

Loving parents did not do this to their children. Her parents obviously did not love her at all.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Effie Chapter VIII**

"A year?" asked Christopher, eyes wide in disbelief.

Effie nodded bitterly. "A year. In Ayortha." She had abused the topic quite thoroughly in her journal last night, but the anger still lingered.

"Won't Aidan be there, though?" asked Christopher.

"No! Can you believe it; he's going to be here! The Kyrrian and Ayorthian heirs must spend a year in each other's courts; it's some ridiculous tradition we have. Eleanor was going to do it, but now I must be sent. Ugh, I hate being crown princess!"

Christopher shook his head sympathetically. "What will you do there?"

Effie sighed and closed her eyes. "I expect it will be important dinners with Chancellors and Lords and Governors, and important meetings, and important lectures and such all the time. I'll be expected to smile and talk and be proper and lady-like for a _year."_

"Can't you come back and visit?"

Effie opened her eyes. "I suppose I could." she said, hope slowly growing. "It's not that far, only two days ride by carriage - one, if I just set out with a horse."

The light in her green eyes faded, though, and she fell back against the wall of the stable. She and Christopher were sitting on a wooden bench right outside the doorway. "But of course, Mother and Father will say that's rude. They'll probably insist a year away will be good for me, and that I don't need to be reminded of home."

"Oh...well, perhaps I'll come visit you." Christopher suggested.

"Thanks..." Effie replied. They fell into a silence, broken only by the horses' whinnies.

"You want to know what I'd really like to do?" Effie suddenly said.

Christopher looked up at her.

"I want to spend a year away, investigating. I don't care what my parents say; I saw Eleanor! I want to know who did it, I want to find them."

She had already told him about what she had seen and what Ella and Char had told her, and now Christopher looked worried.

"I don't know, Effie. It sounds dangerous..."

"But don't you want to know?" she blurted out. She leaned forward earnestly. "Doesn't it bother you? She was _murdered_, Chris! Somebody _killed _my sister! Do you know what that feels like? To have your own sister ripped away from you so brutally? My parents - no, everyone in this whole castle! - can act like they don't care, but _I care!!_"

"Maybe...maybe there's a reason nobody talks about it? Maybe this is something bigger than what you're seeing, Effie." Christopher said meekly.

She quickly turned on him, eyes blazing.

"I don't care how big this is! I'm going to find out _everything_!"

She stood up in a huff, brushing off her gown superiorly, and headed into the stable to saddle up Sandstorm. There were two hours before her next lesson, and she was going to spend them with the only being that seemed to trust her.

"A ball. You're throwing a ball for me before I go to Ayortha. You want to _celebrate_ because you're sending your daughter off to the worst year of her life?"

Effie stated it with all the disdain she could muster. She was being forced to stand perfectly still atop a stool, while a seamstress draped cloth around her and poked her with pins, measuring her for a new gown.

"That's very rude, Effie." Ella said. "If you're this vexed about the ball, I can always cancel it and send you off in the dead of the night instead. Either way, you're going."

Effie frowned, but didn't push it. The sound of a trumpeting fanfare from a nearby window caught her attention.

"Is someone arriving today?" she asked, trying to peer outside.

Ella raised an eyebrow. "No; Aidan is leaving. I told you this yesterday, don't you remember?"

"Leaving?!" Effie cried, turning a panicked face to her mother. "What do you mean? Why is he leaving?"

Ella shook her head. "You never listen to me, Effie. I've told you, he's going home to spend a few weeks in his own kingdom, with his own family. He'll be back after that for his year of Kyrrian experience."

"But when he returns, I won't be here, Mother! I'll already be on my way to Ayortha! - And I still don't understand why we have to do this year-in-each-others-courts business, we spend so much time in each others' courts anyways, how will this be any different-"

"Just go." Ella said, holding up a hand. "Go; say your good-byes to Aidan before he leaves. And do stop pestering me, you're going to Ayortha and that is absolutely final."

"Ahhh, no, what if he left already?! Wait, Aidan, I'm coming!!"

Effie jumped off the stool and almost ripped off the pins and measures of cloth. She slipped haphazardly back into her pale blue gown and ran out of the room without tying up her hair or even putting on shoes.

"Honestly, I never gave Mandy headaches the likes of which this child gives me." Ella said, rubbing her temples. But she secretly smiled; Effie's spirit was truly Ella's own.

The various courtiers, knights and officials who had come to see Aidan off were taken aback when their princess came tearing out of the castle, barefoot, with her brown hair flying every which way. They looked to King Char, high up on his horse, next to Aidan, but the King merely closed his eyes and shook his head. That Fayette.

Aidan, upon seeing his young love, jumped down from his horse and caught her by the waist as she ran at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

It took a moment for Effie to catch her breath and form coherent words.

"Came...to say...good-bye..."

"And you had to wait until now? In front of everyone?" he whispered, aware of the court's stares.

"I...forgot..." she panted, looking guilty.

Aidan grinned. Effie was a crazy princess...but now he wouldn't see her for a year. This seemed to dawn on Effie as well, and they both grew somber.

"Good-bye, Princess." Aidan said, stepping back and sweeping a formal bow. When he came up, he was almost knocked over by Effie, who threw herself at him.

"Bye, Aidan." she said with sniffle, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Gingerly, Aidan wrapped his arms around Effie. She felt so energetic, and yet so vulnerable.

"I love you, Effie." he whispered, kissing her hair.

She pulled away to look at him, green eyes swimming with tears.

"You are the closest friend I will ever, ever have." she said, with a thick voice. "Promise to write to me every single day."

Aidan gave their joined hands a squeeze, smiling even though his own blue eyes were threatening to water. "I promise. Don't worry, Effie, a year will go by fast. I'll be seeing you again soon."

Effie nodded, unable to speak. There was a sweet silence, until Char cleared his throat.

"Prince Aidan, it was a great pleasure having you as our guest, and we look forward to your return."

The King turned to his daughter, holding out a hand. "Come, Effie, we can ride with Aidan out of the castle grounds."

Effie looked at her father's fine white horse and her bare feet.

"...Um, I'm not wearing shoes." she muttered.

Char grinned that boyish grin, dimples appearing, brown eyes sparkling.

"No matter, my Lady!" He reached down and hoisted her up as if she were five years old again, settling her sidesaddle in front him. She giggled, dangling her bare feet under her rustling skirts, and looked into Aidan's laughing face. Their horses set off as one, followed by various knights and carriages.

Up in the castle, Ella saw the parade heading away. When she saw Effie's unruly brown hair swaying in the wind from atop Char's horse, she groaned.

"What am I going to do with her, Mandy? She's going to make a worse Queen than I do."

Mandy, who had come to Ella with some of her magically restorative tea, looked thoughtful.

"I don't know about that, Lady." Mandy mused. "If a runaway cinders-girl can do it, I'm sure she'll do fine."


End file.
